Question: $ -\dfrac{86}{100} - 175\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{86}{100} = -0.86$ $ -175\% = -\dfrac{175}{100} = -1.75 $ Now we have: $ -0.86 - 1.75 = {?} $ $ -0.86 - 1.75 = -2.61 $